izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Character Bios
Okay, so I assume some of you are wondering what this is all about, well, it's quite simple, really, these are miniture autobiographies'', yes, I did say,' ''auto'-biography, meaning that the character will have written it, enjoy! Megara Lisa Monroe Name: Did I not just write it at the top? Oh well, I shall say it again if I must, Megara L. Monroe, please, Call me Meg. :) Age: I am around 13 years old. Parents: Claude Monroe and Debra Clark (I know she's my mother now, but I prefer this name to our family name.) What's Your Style?: Style? Hm...., Well, I always prefered long, elegant dresses that shimmer like the stars in the nighttime sky, and I like to add my pearl necklace, I think it adds to it nicely, don't you? :D Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?: Well, I always tend to get confused by terms that say one thing, but mean another, such as "Hands down" or, "Break a leg" I don't understand them completely. :/ I also tend to revert from English to French when I'm very worried or excited, so people can't always understand me. Pet: I would love a pet, but there are so many to choose, how could I possibly just have one? Do You Have a Crush?: Indeed I do, my crush, and my boyfriend ^^ He is the kindest boy I could ever wish to meet, Flask Edmurds, but he prefers DJ Flask, or just DJ. <3 Sibling(s)?: I have one younger sister named Mayble O. Monroe, but she likes May :P Favorite Activity?: Playing the piano. Those lovely sounds coming from that instrument makes me want to soar... Biggest Problem?: Flirtatious boys who think that girls are targets for their charm and nothing more, it makes me so....so...furious! Favorite Famous Person?: I always did have a soft spot for a certain singer, MJ, or Michael Jackson. Best Subject?: Astronamy, I love the stars. :) Worst Subject?: I think all subject provide us with knowledge that can be used in everyday life, eventually, but if I had to choose, I would say Mathmatics, there is no creativity or freedom in it. Closest Friend(s)?: Zay and Dib (These two need to get together soon :3) Jonathan Augustas Tyler Name: I said it once, don't make me say it again, call me Jon. Age: Around 11 to 12 years old, what's it to you? Parents: George and Betsy Tyler. What's Your Style?: I've got kind of a laid-back, "I could care less" look, about me. I also have many pockets that are larger on the inside, so you never know what may come, crawl, or slither out... Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I guess I can really blow my top sometimes, especially when one of my friends end up getting insulted or hurt. I'm also a little...Okay, ''really ''cocky, and can have a bit of a smart mouth... Pet: I have a weasal that I keep in my room, it's an odd kind of pet, I know, but he is very well behaved and trained in normal pet things, and a few thing I decided to teach him myself. Do You Have A Crush?: My girlfriend, Liz, a beautiful, and bright Irken Invader. Sibling(s)?: Don't remind me....Yes, I have one younger sister, Skylar L. Tyler, but she likes to be called Sky. Favorite Activity?: I like pranks, tricks, schemes, shenanigans, whatever you want to call them. I'm pretty good at them too. Biggest Problem?: When people make fun of my friends... Favorite Famous Person?: I always idolized William Shakespeare. Best Subject?: Science. Yet another way for me to cause chaos. Worst Subject?: Astronamy. Why just stare at things that aren't going to tell you anything, and aren't going to move until tomorrow? Closest Friend(s)?: May Mayble Octavia Monroe Name: Mayble O. Monroe, but I prefer May, thank you Age: 10 to 11 years old. Parents: Claude and Debra Monroe What's Your Style?: I kind of have a relaxed look about me, and it's really comfortable so when something arises, I don't have to worry about my outfit getting in the way. Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I'm kind of obsessive...Okay, more than kind of. Pet: I wish I could have one, but my parents say I'm not old enough. Do You Have a Crush?: I've always had a crush on a certain, misunderstood genius, Dib, but I don't think that's ever going to happen... Sibling(s)?: I've got one older sister named Megara L. Monroe, but she always wants to be called Meg. Favorite Activity?: I like picking up alien frequencies on my roof. Biggest Problem?: When people call paranormal investigators crazy and insane... Favorite Famous Person?: The Founder of Crop Circles Magazine. Best Subject?: Art. In this subject, you are free. Worst Subject?: Math. You are confined to certain things, and you can't get away. Closest Friend(s)?: Jon and Mia Mia Elizabeth Lovegood Name: Mia E. Lovegood, but just call me Mia, please :D Age: About 11 to 12 years old :P Parents: Edward and Jessica Lovegood What's Your Style?: I have an innocent, girlish look that shows my kind and gentle nature :P I also really like stripes :D Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I'm pretty nieve about people, and I'm easily distracted sometimes :/ Pet: I've got a little fish named Slickers :D Do You Have a Crush?: No, not really :P Sibling(s)?: Nope, I'm an only child :P It gets kinda lonely sometimes... Favorite Activity?: I always liked sewing and knitting :P Biggest Problem?: Jon >:P Favorite Famous Person?: I like...Andre The Giant! :D Best Subject?: I like all subjects! They can all be fun in their own way :P Worst Subject?: None :D Closest Friend(s)?: May and Rai :) Skylar Loraine Tyler Name: It's written above, but if you ever call me that, I'll rip your arms off, so call me Sky. Age: 11 Parents: George and Betsy Tyler. What's Your Style?: I always liked hooded sweatshirts and jeans. It gives me kind of a mysterious look. I also have a white streak in my black har. Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I am a little rough, okay, more than a little...I tend to scare people away when I talk because I normally express myself through violence and insults. Pet: I don't need one, nor do I want one. Do You Have A Crush?: No. And even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you? Sibling(s)?: I have an irritating older brother, Jonathan A. Tyler, but he likes to be called Jon. Favorite Activity?: Boxing or Wrestling, this way I can fight without getting in trouble. Biggest Problem?: Anyone who calls me by my full name. Favorite Famous Person?: I don't have one. Best Subject?: None. Worst Subject?: All of them. Closest Friend(s)?: Gaz Raimundo Alexandre Cavalcanti Name: Raimundo A. Cavalcanti, but I prefer Rai, thanks. Age: 13 Parents: Luan and Juliana Cavalcanti What's Your Style: My Style? Well, I guess I have a relaxed, summertime look, most of the time, probably because it's normally pretty warm in Brazil. Do You Have A Flaw: I'm kinda clumsy....Well, I'm REALLY clumsy, because my bangs are normally over my eyes, so I can't see part of the time. Pet: I have a very interesting corn snake at home. Do You Have A Crush?: Um, no, not really, no one has ever taken a liking to me, nor have I to them, it gets kinda lonely sometimes... Sibling(s): Nope, I'm an only child. Favorite Activity?: I'm a soccer kind of guy. Biggest Problem?: When people are being completely rude and uncaring. Favorite Famous Person?: Roberto Carlos, one of the best soccer players of all time. Best Subject?: P.E, Gym, Physical Education, or whatever you want to call it. Worst Subject?: Science Clostest Friend(s)?: Mia Zaydia Name: It is written above, but I like to be called Zay. Age: About 13 in Irken years. :P Parents: None. What's Your Style?: I have a personalized Invader's Uniform, I dyed it blue and stitched a star onto it, I also dyed my leggings a lighter blue, with my collar and sleeves neon yellow, I think it's a very nice look, don't you? :D Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I can let my emotions get the best of me sometimes. Pet: Does my SIR Unit count? Do You Have a Crush?: I'm not afraid to say it, Dib. I would do anything for him :) Sibling(s)?: No. Favorite Activity?: Stargazing. By myself or with someone, it's all the same to me. Biggest Problem?: Gem... Favorite Famous Person?: I have a soft spot for an actor, named, Johnny Depp. Best Subject?: I like Music, it is very entertaining. Worst Subject?: I find Science to be rather dull at times. Closest Friend(s)?: Meg Raemond Name: Call me Rae ;) Age: 13 in Irken Years that is. Parents: None. What's Your Stlye?: I wear a varient of the typical Invader clothing, so I have bright orange and yellow colors. I also have a sun on the front and diagonal stripes, rather than vertical stripes. Do You Have a Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I'm a bit flirtatious, it's not really a flaw, but I tend to irritate people when I do it. Pet: I don't really enjoy animals. Do You Have A Crush?: I like all girls, I'm known as a "player" to most of them, but I don't really care, if they don't have a boyfriend, they are open targets to my charms. But for the moment, I have become fascinated by one called, Ven. Sibling(s)?: My SIR Unit is like my little brother, TAZ. Favorite Activity?: If it wasn't clear before, I enjoy flirting with multiple females from any planet. Biggest Problem?: I like to focus on the good in life rather than the bad. Favorite Famous Person?: I don't really idolize anyone. Best Subject?: Psychology, I like to know how the mind works. Worst Subject?: None. Closest Friend(s)?: Anyone who doesn't have a problem with me. Gemanda Name: I prefer Gem, thank you. Age: 12 Irken Years. Parents: None, unless you count a cold, unfeeling robot arm. What's Your Style?: I like bright pink, ruby, and magenta, it emphisies my girlish attitude. I also have a water lily on my uniform. Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I like to focus on the good in one self rather than the bad, but if you must know, I'm rather sensitive about my age and height. Pet: I don't have one, unless you think RIZ is my pet. Do You Have A Crush?: I wish I did...But I am alone. Sibling(s): None. Favorite Activity?: I enjoy seducing males of all species, I don't truly love them, but it helps keep me entertained. Biggest Problem?: Zay... Favorite Famous Person?: I enjoy a writer named, Charles Odgen. Best Subject?: Reading. I enjoy gaining knowledge, and I've heard that this is the best source of it. Worst Subject?: I feel that there is none. Closest Friend(s)?: RIZ Vixamon Name: Vixamon, but I prefer Vix. Age: 13 Parents: None. What's Your Style?: I have deep red colors with a touch of orange. I also have a flame stiched onto the front. Do You Have A Flaw? If So, What Is It?: I tend to push people away before I give them a chance, I suppose it's because whenever I gave people a chance, they always hurt me in the end. Pet: LiLi is similar to a pet. Do You Have A Crush?: I have strong feelings for the human girl named Tanri, but I may also have feelings for the armorian princess, Zepta. Sibling(s): None. Favorite Activity?: Conquering and Destroying. Biggest Problem?: Anyone who stands in my way. Favorite Famous Person?: I don't need an idol. Best Subject?: History. Then I can learn the weaknesses of all the past cities and states. Worst Subject?: None. Closest Friend(s)?: Zepta Princess Linnya Zepta Name: I prefer Zepta, or Princess Z Age: Around 13 or 14 in Armorian years. Parents: King Barthos and Queen Amliara What's Your Style?: I have a shredded, rocker princess look that I'm proud of. Do You Have A Flaw?: I can't hide my emotions well, but mostly because I change colors when I change emotions. Pet: I have an adorable lemoranes, it's kind of a mix of what humans would call a cocker spaniel and a weasel, her name is Kiarena Do You Have A Crush?: I have a large one on Vix, but he never seems to notice. Sibling(s)?: None, I am the only royal Armorian child. Favorite activity?: Listening to Music. Biggest Problem?: My Entire Planet... Favorite Famous Person?: I like Dee Snider, the lead singer of the Earthinoid band, Twisted Sister. Best Subject?: None Worst Subject?: All of them. Closest Friend(s)?: Vix and Jon _________________________________________________________________________________ That's all I've got :P I hope to see some of your character bios too :D Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Random Category:Invader Gia